Various types of ramps are utilized to provide wheelchair accessibility to vehicles, such as vans and buses. Some ramps are deployed from the passenger side of the vehicle, while other ramps are deployed from the rear of the vehicle. A folding ramp is often utilized for rear vehicle entrance and exit, with the ramp having an upper or inner section pivotally mounted to opposite sides of the rear doorframe and a lower outer ramp section being hinged to the upper ramp section. The folding ramp moves between a raised, substantially vertical storage position just inside the rear door of the vehicle and a lowered, deployed use position sloping between the floor of the vehicle and the pavement or parking surface. This folding ramp typically has a small handle fixed on one side of the lower ramp section which can be grasped by the operator to move the ramp between the transport and use positions. However, this handle requires operator to bend down to lower and raise the outer ramp section to and from the ground. The ramp is relatively heavy, since it must support the weight of a person in a wheelchair. Therefore, moving the ramp between the transport and use positions by grasping the small handle adjacent the side of the outer ramp section may be difficult for some operators and cause risk of back injury or strain.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved folding ramp assembly for use with wheelchair assessable vehicles and other vehicles utilizing a ramp for moving cargo in and out of the vehicle.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is a provision of a pivoting handle for a folding ramp which allows the ramp to be folded and unfolded more easily and without risk of injury to the operator.
Another objective of the present invention a provision of a pivotal handle for folding vehicle ramp which allows an operator to move the ramp between transport and use positions without bending over or causing excessive strain on their back.
A further objective of the present invention is a provision of a pivotal handle which can be retrofit onto conventional folding ramps used in vehicles for rolling access to and from the vehicle.
Still another objective of the present invention is a provision of a method of folding and unfolding a ramp with inner and outer sections to and from a vehicle using an upstanding handle pivotally connected to the outer ramp section.
Yet another objective of the present invention is a provision of a pivotal handle for a folding vehicle ramp which is durable and safe in use, and economical to manufacture.
These and other objectives have become apparent from the following description of the invention.